sagacomicfandomcom-20200216-history
Saga 1
Saga: Chapter One is the first issue of the comic book series Saga. It is a double-sized issue containing 44 pages. Synopsis Alana and Marko are deserters from opposing armies of a galactic war. While in hiding on the planet Cleave, Alana gives birth to their daughter, but the new family soon becomes the target for agents working for both sides of the war. Plot Hazel recalls the story of her parent's beginning. Alana screams in pain as she gives the final push to have her baby. Her husband, Marko lovingly tells her she's never looked so beautiful. The baby girl is born and her color floats between her parents' eye colors. Marko chews her umbilical chord and tells Alana he refuses to bring his sword out of his sheath again as he's moved past the soldier portion of his life. A sudden boom at the door interrupts their moment. Baron Robot XXIII and a group of Landfall Coalition members call for their surrender for being traitors. When Marko responds in the local landfall language, they're disgusted and recommend gutting out his tongue. One coalition member informs the Baron that magic users are inbound. A sudden group Wreath Narrative appear and enter the fight against the landfall coalition and they kill each other in the crossfire. Marko and Alana can hardly believe they are alive. The local who sold them out, hands them a map as he dies as reparations as they take off. Hazel thinks about how no one knows how the war between Wreath and Landfall started, they just know it's engulfed the entire galaxy in picking sides. Elsewhere, Prince Robot IV has a blip on his TV screen while engaging in intercourse with another robot. He goes limp and stops the session. A servant informs the prince that Special Agent Gale has stopped by with an urgent request. As the Prince steps out, Gale informs him that Alana has defected and had an offspring with the prisoner Marko. He shows them surveillance footage of them with wedding rings and Alana pregnant. He informs them that most of the cross-species babies will die within a few weeks. Gale informs him that the King has requested he head out and dispatch of her. The Prince protests that he just returned from a two year sneak attack. Gale reminds him that he shouldn't disappoint the King and takes off. Marko and Alana forge through the sewers in their escape. Alana reveals she brought a Heartbreaker for protection and Marko is furious that she has a weapon around their child. They both agree that it would be best to get along and follow the map. Marko is dubious about its reliability but agrees to head to Rocketship Forrest in the off-chance that it would provide a way off Cleave. Elsewhere, Vez hires The Will and Lying Cat to kill Marko. She tells them he will be the death of millions and Lying Cat calls her out as a liar. She gives him an open credit card and told he can charge whatever expenses he wants to it. However, she has also hired another freelancer to go after Marko so as to give him incentive to move faster. She also gives him implicit instructions to not harm the child, and return the offspring home to her. On Cleave, Marko warns Alana that they need to move as the Horrors will come out. They arrive to a bridge where a war rages. Alana is frustrated that they'll never escape the war and Marko kisses her to calm her down. The Horrors watch them from a distance as the night falls. Collections * Saga: Volume One (TPB) * Saga: Book One (HC) Gallery Cover 1.jpg|Cover art Category:Issues